


Passion on the High Seas

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair isn't home, Jim enjoys his favourite daydream...... and Captain Blair Sandburg of Her Majesty's Navy has a lot to fear from the rogue pirate, Black Jack Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion on the High Seas

Okay, I didn't know we were having a fantasy challenge when I started this piece, but it fits perfectly and I'm afraid someone will do this one before I can get this posted. So, here's my response. Thanks to N'Wanda aka Sockgirl for encouraging me to post this. Any misspellings or stupid mistakes are my fault alone. 

Disclaimer: Sentinel and all characters belong to Pet Fly Prod. Not for profit and I don't own these guys. Heavy sigh. They own each other! 

## Passion on the High Seas

by Jayd  


Afternoon light filtered in through the open balcony doors, casting a warm glow over Jim's prone body. He lay with his head back, eyes closed, a kaleidoscope of colours dancing just behind his eyelids like something out of Fantasia. Even when he cast his hearing out and about, Jim heard only peaceful, restful sounds and he drifted in and out of an easy drowse. 

Visions of his lover, long dark curls and blue eyes to get lost in, wove a spell around his thoughts. He dreamed of that luscious mouth and that perfect, compact body, his loins beginning to throb with the very thought of Blair. 

But Blair wasn't home just now, off to some Saturday afternoon meeting at the University, leaving Jim all alone to languish with his growing passion and is daydreams. 

Ah, yes. A good daydream might be just the thing. 

Jim played through his mind a number of possibilities, trying on each to see which would fit his current mood. He could be big strong Jim of the Jungle and Blair would be the boy anthropologist he rescues and carries off to his treehouse for wild primal sex. Or he could be Captain Commando and Blair the Gorilla Fighter he captures and drags back to his private bunk for a few Military Maneuvers. Yet Jim's choice proved to be his favourite fantasy, the one he reverted to most often when Blair was unavailable for a romp in the sack. 

Oh yes! Ahoy matey, raise the jolly roger and pull on the tight black pants and boots. We're shipping out. 

Jim snuggled deeper into the cushions of the couch, his hand rubbing at his crotch to ease some of his desire. He let his mind drift, rolling out to sea with his fantasies in tow....

* * *

....Captain Black Jack Jim stood on the deck of his mighty sailing ship, The Seahawk, dressed in his trademark black pants, tight enough to reveal his considerable endowments, his boots gleaming with an ebony shine. His white shirt hung open to broad muscled mid-chest and a black vest completed the outfit. A black bandanna wrapped around his close cropped head and a long sword hung at his hip, ready for action in his expert hand. 

He scanned the horizon, searching for the ship he had been seeking for weeks now, laying in wait for the HMS Kestrel, commanded by his greatest desire, Captain Blair Sandburg. 

Black Jack Jim had met His Little Captain in a tavern in the West Indies, impressed by how the young captain had handled himself in a barroom brawl. And what a beauty this boy captain was, dark curls to his shoulders and blue eyes the colour of the sky on a clear clean day over the Atlantic. Lovely cheekbones and a mouth that begged to be devoured hungrily. Slender and agile, yet all man and able to command a ship of men who weren't easily controlled or commanded, a worthy feat for one so young. 

Since then, Jim had been laying his plans to find again and capture his object of desire, drag His Little Captain off to his cabin and have his way with him. 

Black Jack Jim had spent months arming his ship with powerful cannons, grappling lines strong enough to bind even Her Majesty's best ships and men he could trust not to slaughter indiscriminately, but could out fight most any of the Queen's men. Captain Blair Sandburg might respect that and consider his men's safety in exchange for himself. 

A grim smile played on Jim's lips as he spotted his quarry finally, the Kestrel rising up out of the foamy sea. With a whistle and a wave of his hand, Jim sent his men scurrying to man the sails to intercept the ship. 

"There she is, lads, Her Majesty's Ship, The Kestrel. Remember what I told you, no more bloodshed than is necessary to take the ship and anyone who seriously damages the captain will sleep with the sharks tonight. I want him alive and healthy. He's no good to me dead or dying. He gave them a leer they understood and Captain Black Jack Jim shared a laugh with his men before they set out to take the Kestrel. 

The battle was short, but relatively bloodless due to the heavier gunpower of Black Jack Jim's Seahawk. A hole in the bow forced a surrender and Captain Blair Sandburg was brought to Black Jack Jim with wrists tied behind his back, jacket missing, neatly tied back hair now coming loose from its ribbon. A shallow cut ran the length of the young man's sword arm, bleeding but not serious. A defiant expression, proud and filled with contempt, played on he exquisite face. 

Jim wanted to reach out to that face even then, run hands through the mass of dark curls and bury his face in its luxuriance. 

God, he's more beautiful than I remembered. 

"Black Jack Jim, I should have known," Captain Blair Sandburg said with a proud tilt of his head. "I thought I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board...." 

* * *

.....Jim chuckled softly as he imagined Blair saying the Princess Leia line from Star Wars. He rolled over to his other side and pulled the pillow into a more comfortable position. His cock throbbed with the thought of Blair and what he would be wearing when Black Jack Jim first saw him again, navy blue breeches, tight and sexy, white ruffled shirt, blue ribbon holding back that wonderful mass of hair, black knee high boots. He rubbed his crotch once more, feeling the length harden and grow. 

Oh god Blair, come home, baby. Your Sentinel needs you now. 

The sensation of cloth sliding against his shaft was almost more than he could take and he pulled his hands up to grasp the pillow and daydream so more..

* * *

....Black Jack Jim gazed down in triumph upon his prize, fighting the urge to grab the young man right then and there. 

No, he must let His Little Captain have some dignity, not treat him like some common serving wench that could be thrown over a broad shoulder and carried off to some upstairs room for an easy quick lay. 

"Captain Blair Sandburg, it's a pleasure to see you again and so sorry about your ship. You should have surrendered when I ordered it the first time." 

"Her Majesty's Royal Navy does not surrender so readily to the likes of sea scum. Are we to be hostages? Held for ransom? Her Majesty is not likely to negotiate or give up anymore of her hard earned gold for a ship of sailors." 

"Even if her captain is a favourite of the Queen? I think she will consider her options and you should consider yours as well." 

Blair flung him a questioning glare, but Jim only smiled that triumphant smile. 

"Take him to my quarters. Captain Sandburg and I have much to discuss about his future and that of his crew. Make sure the rest are kept safe, unless of course, they cause any trouble." 

Jim watched as two of his men took hold of Blair and roughly pulled him towards the cabin. It was just for show for the benefit of both crews, nothing that the young captain couldn't handle. But Jim's blood ran hot to be alone with Blair Sandburg, anxious to put his hands all over his captive and make the boy his. 

"Carry on, men and good job. Salvage and confiscate anything of use from the Kestrel before it goes down. Everyone will share in this plunder." 

* * *

Jim entered the cabin to find Blair tied to a chair. The young captain glared up at him, still full of defiance and pride. 

Soon my little one, I'll wipe that pride from your face and the defiance from your hardened heart. You will yield to me all I desire. We are meant for one another. Now I must convince you of that fact. 

Jim strode forward to stand just before his captive, gazing down with hands on hips, feet apart, while Blair looked up with eyes that blazed with brazen scorn. 

"You wear your defiance well, Captain," Jim offered. "But it will do you no good now. Your ship is sinking. You are my captive as well as your crew. You would do well to lose your prideful attitude and show a bit of humility." 

Blair stared a moment longer then with a contemptuous sneer, looked away as if he was dismissing Jim. 

Jim's hand shot out, gripping Blair's hair and twisting the young man's face back. Blair gritted his teeth and shot Jim another glare. 

"You will not ignore me when I am speaking to you, boy. If you value the lives of your crew you will not defy me." 

"What do you want from me? You've taken the Queen's gold. You've sunk my ship. You hold me captive and threaten the lives of my crew. What more do you want, you blackguard?" 

Jim pulled a knife from his belt and cut the rope holding his captive in the chair, leaving Blair's wrists still tied behind his back. With both hands, Black Jack Jim grabbed Blair's shirt and dragged him up to his feet, his face only inches from Blair's. 

"I'll tell you what I want in good time, little one. But you would do well to tone down your hostility. Your bold bravado is endearing, but is beginning to annoy me." 

What truly annoyed Jim was that he had this vixen in his hands and all he as getting was combativeness. 

Relax Jim, relax. Take your time. Don't tell him what you want, show him. 

Jim let a smile play on his lips, pull back over his teeth. His hands moved just enough to get a good grip on either side of Blair's shirt and with a quick jerk, ripped the garment to his captive's navel, the ruffle falling back on either side to reveal a dark, lightly furred chest. He heard Blair's gasp and chuckled low in his throat. He let his eyes roam back up from the young man's waist, slowly moving up over the hard stomach and chest, the line of the throat till his gaze fixed on Blair's, blue eyes meeting blue eyes and this time Jim saw something different in the captain's gaze. Not defiance, something closer to fear, but not quite. Startlement perhaps and a spark of excitement? 

Jim took advantage of the moment, letting his hand caress Blair's cheek, fingers tenderly taking in the texture, the smoothness of the cheekbone and the recently shaved jaw. He relished the feel of his captive's body close to his, still resistant, breath heaving irregularly yet not trying to get away. 

Then Blair began to struggle as if he heard Jim's thoughts and wouldn't be taken so easily. The young captain twisted, trying to get loose from Jim's grip. Jim tightened his hold and chuckled again. 

"And where do you think you are going, My Little Captain? There's no place to run here. You are in my world and in my control. If you do not obey me, others could suffer for it." 

"You would force me to trade my honour for the lives of my men? You scoundrel. You brute." 

"A man such as I have passions that can not be denied, little one. And a man such as yourself has passions as well." 

Jim reached down, pressing his fingers to Blair's crotch, feeling the beginnings of an erection and Blair's body stiffened against him. 

"A man can not hide his passions, dearest. A woman may, but a man must own up to his desires for he can be called a liar if he denies the obvious. And I'd say what I feel proves my point." 

Jim leaned close and licked his lips, his mouth an inch from Blair's. 

"Don't fight it, my little sweetheart. Don't fight what we both know to be true. You crave my touch as much as I crave yours." 

"No," Blair said breathlessly and tried to turn his face aside, eyes going closed. "No." 

"Oh yes," Jim continued, fingers moving to grip Blair's chin, forcing his gaze back. "I knew from the moment our eyes met in that tavern that you and I were destined for one another. Stop denying it." 

"No, you beast. Unhand me now." 

Instead Jim gripped Blair by the biceps and forced him around the chair and up against the cabin wall. With strong thighs and hard body, Jim pinned his quarry, hands now free to roam over those exquisite features, exotic and sensual, run his fingers back through the long length of curls to pull the ribbon and loose the rest from its binding. Jim arranged the curls around Blair's face, stroking the tresses with adoring fingers. 

He lowered his face towards his captive's, lips finally capturing those full lips, at first hard beneath his then slowly soften as he refused to release his hold. His tongue pushed for entrance, searching for a weak moment and once found, explored Blair's mouth, tongues greeting then duelling then caressing madly. Jim had never tasted anything so delicious, so tantalizing as this. His cock ached with expectancy, but he resisted, wanting this to last, wanting to give some satisfaction before taking his own. 

He let his lips move down Blair's neck, kissing then up to the ear to nibble on the earring laced lobe he found. To Jim's gratification, Blair moaned with what sounded like desire and enjoyment. He moved down Blair's throat, hands pushing back the torn garment from the young man's shoulders, pushing it down to hang from bound wrists. Jim leaned down, mouth surrounding one nipple, tongue licking and teeth nibbling gently. This time a groan escaped Blair's lips, head lolling back against the wall in complete abandonment. 

With a growl, Jim sucked on the hardening tit, teeth sliding over it, tongue lapping then moved to the other to give it the same sublimely tortuous treatment. Jim's hands trailed down to the drawstring of Blair's tight breeches, fingers deftly unlacing the string and stroking the now hardened shaft through the cloth, reaching down to massage the balls until Blair's hips moved to meet his firm caresses. 

Slowly, Jim kissed his way back up to Blair's mouth, this time the lips searching for his and locking on with a demanding persistence. He pulled back a little to look at his captive, both men's gazes hot and breath heaving with passion. 

"Well, My Little Captain, what say you? Shall we continue?" 

"You are a fiend, Black Jack Jim. You truly are the devil himself." 

Jim raised an eyebrow, amused by the almost playful manner in which the insult was issued. 

"And how so? I'm giving you a choice. I'll not force myself on anyone who does not wish my affection. There are hundreds waiting for me to return to their loving embraces. But I'd give all others up for you, My Dearest Little Captain. I'd devote my life to loving you and only you." 

"And what of my men if I should refuse your so generous offer? You would make them suffer for my refusal. You would put them to death." 

Jim feigned a shocked expression, wondering if this was indeed the only reason Captain Blair Sandburg had given into his sexual advances. 

"If you wish to discontinue our current activity, Captain, I will find the nearest inhabited land and you and your crew will be taken ashore and left unharmed. I, in exchange shall take with me the Queen's gold...and a broken heart." 

Blair stared at Jim with an appraising gaze, eyes still deep blue with arousal. 

"How can I believe you? You're a pirate, a rogue...a thief of the sea." 

"When Black Jack Jim gives his word, it is bound in honour. I may be many things, but a liar I am not." 

Jim leaned in when Blair hesitated, a lick of the lips and those lovely upper teeth pulled at the lower lip driving Jim near to taking his booty and living with the consequences. 

"My Beautiful Captain," he whispered close to Blair's mouth and his hands ran down the young man's bound arms, feeling the satin of skin and the heat of both men's desires. "Let me show you how wonderful I can make you feel. Let me give you a lesson in rapturous delirium." 

Each word he delivered with a kiss along Blair's jaw and down the curve of the neck. Jim let his lips trail over the hot skin of the collarbone then back to suck again on one still hard nipple. 

"You...villain...." Blair gasped, but didn't struggle. 

"You...oh...my...god...bastard...." 

Jim laughed and rose up to capture Blair's lips again and that mouth gave him everything he wanted. His hands ran into the young captain's hair and held him, Jim's body pressing Blair into the wall. 

After an eternity of deep intoxicating kisses, Jim worked his way back down Blair's body, his hands deftly drawing the tight cloth down his captive's hips. He went to his knees and licked the long hard rod and Blair moaned deliriously. Jim opened his mouth to Blair's cock and let it slide down his throat, sucking hungrily. 

His hands worked their way around to Blair's ass, feeling the soft skin and the tightly contracted muscles. He massaged the balls gently, occasionally squeezing and Blair writhed above him, moaning in ecstasy. He pulled his mouth away long enough to wet his fingers then continued his licking and sucking. 

With care, Jim pulled Blair's cheeks apart and slid a finger into the tight passage. He heard Blair's gasp of surprise and felt the young man's muscles contract then work at relaxing as he inserted another finger. Jim felt Blair harden further, legs stiffening. Then with a cry, Blair came in Jim's mouth, pumping his hips and Jim sucked the juices until Blair was empty and seemingly sated. 

Jim slowly moved back up Blair's body, kissing and caressing as he went. He took the time to pull Blair's breeches back up, tucking him in, but leaving the lacing untied. Finally, they stood gazing again at one another., but Blair lowered his gaze after only a moment. Jim reached, gripping Blair's chin and forcing the young man to look at him. He bent to kiss the full lips then pulled back a bit to look again into Blair's eyes. 

"Do not be ashamed, my little one. I love you and want to give you this pleasure. You think me a scoundrel, but if you want nothing more even now, I'll let you bath and you'll be an honoured prisoner until we see civilization. I'll not lay another hand on you...if that is what you want." 

Blair closed his eyes, a struggle taking place on that expressive face. He leaned back against the wall. 

"My god...what have you done to me that I would even consider giving myself to you. My god, you've stolen my heart, my passion and my soul." 

"And you own all of mine as well, My Little Captain. I think we knew we'd come to this moment when we met those so many weeks ago. I've thought of nothing else but you. But I will not take you by force. I thought I might, but I can not and still profess my love." 

Blair glanced around, his face reflecting all they had spoken of and all that had yet remained unspoken. His gaze came back finally, fixing Jim with a look so full of passion and desire, his heart nearly leapt from his chest. 

"Love me then, My Rogue. Love me as I've dreamed in my most private dreams alone in my cabin each night, wishing for your embrace. I was too proud before to admit it to you, but I do love you. I've loved you since that night in the West Indies." 

Jim let a smile soften his features and his hands moved down to untie the ropes at Blair's wrists. With a quick movement he swept Blair up into his arms and deposited him on the bed. Jim felt Blair watching him as he pulled off the young man's boots and worked the breeches off afterwards. 

How beautiful His Little Captain was lying there in his bed, naked and waiting for Jim to take him. And take him, Jim would, a hard earned prize this little one had been. 

Jim pulled his shirt over his head and saw Blair lick his lips as though he were hungry, ravenous even, for love. Jim pulled off his boots, but Blair was on his knees and reached out to the drawstring of Jim's pants. 

"Let me," Blair said and Jim put out his hands obligingly. 

He felt a wave of heat wash over him as he watched the young man unknot the string and pull the lacings apart, felt his balls tighten with need when Blair's hands ran up his chest then back down to pull the tight breeches down his thighs. The young captain leaned forward over the bed and Jim stepped out of the garment and kicked it aside. 

Jim pulled Blair against him, bare chest to bare chest, mouth to mouth and Jim thought he could never find a more lovely treasure than this, his heart's desire, his body's need, his soul's twin. 

They melted into one another, twining like rope around each other. Blair moved down Jim's neck, sucking and biting till dark little marks professed his love for this man. He moved further down, Jim's hand in those dark thick curls guiding Blair first to one nipple and the young captain latched onto it like it was a lifeline, sucking fiercely and teeth grazing the bud till it tingled with the intensity of Blair's assault. Jim pulled Blair away, moving him to the other nipple and there Blair made it his own, lapping and sucking and nibbling till Jim moaned in delight. 

"Suck me, My Sweet Captain. I need your wonderful mouth around my cock. Take it all." 

Blair moved with little prompting, laying out on the bed while Jim still stood like the sturdy mast of his ship. Blair's hands reached between his legs and gently moved the sack forward, tongue lapping all around, soaking his balls and the inside of his thighs. Jim groaned with the nearness of Blair's mouth to his cock, but waited patiently and was rewarded. The tongue licked him like a lollipop, long slurps up the middle and to either side then the lips covered the head, sucking a little. With a jab forward and a hand in Blair's hair, Jim pushed into Blair's mouth and down his throat. Jim's hips moved in rhythm to Blair's sucking and he had to force himself to stop before he came. He aimed to take possession of his prize and this was not the way to do so. 

Blair seemed to understand him instantly and knelt up to put his arms around Jim's neck, rubbing against Jim's erection with his thigh. That beautiful lush mouth took his and they danced that merry dance, duelled the duel of a lifetime. Blair pulled back and bit his lower lip seductively. 

"And how shall you take me, My Rogue Captain? I am yours to command." 

Jim smiled that triumphant smile again, but this time Blair smiled with him. 

Jim pulled Blair from the bed, bending him over to completely expose that beautiful ass. He took his time positioning the young captain, spreading his legs just so and laying out his arms across the bed, turning Blair's head and moving the curls so he'd be able to see the beauty of his lover's face when he entered him. 

Jim kissed Blair's neck, holding the hair back to lick at the nape of the neck. His lover squirmed with the sensation, but stayed as Jim positioned him, obedient to his Rogue Captain. The kisses trailed down over Blair's back and Jim wanted to kiss every inch of skin, wanted to touch and caress and own every particle of his love. And the ass cheeks, so perfectly designed, tightly muscled and slim-hipped, made Jim want to come that very moment, but he held on and knelt before this lovely vision, his tongue running the length of the crack, tickling at the opening, pushing in then trailing down to lick the back of the balls till they dripped. He brought his fingers up, wetting them and slipping them into Blair while he continued to lick the sack, mouthing it and Blair writhed, hips moving to impale himself on Jim's fingers. 

Jim heard Blair whimper when he rose and moved away long enough to pull a jar from a drawer and with careful strokes massaged the cream around his lover's opening, letting his fingers slide in and out while Blair moaned with the renewed touch. He smeared more of the cream onto his cock and cuddled up close to Blair's ass. 

Blair was more than ready for him, hips searching for his hard length to enter him. Jim needed no more encouragement and thrust into his lover with one smooth stroke. They stood a moment, bodies as close as two people could get without being Siamese twins, connected in love and desire and need. Jim leaned over Blair, holding on, chest to back, stroking down his lover's arms, gently massaging the wrists where ropes had burned only a short while ago. 

He reached down, caressing Blair's thighs. Getting a good grip on the slender hips, Jim pulled out and slid back in with a thud, a slapping of skin against skin echoing in the cabin then picking up rhythm. Grunts and moans filled the tiny chamber in glorious abandon. 

They rode the waves of passion like a mighty ship riding the waves of the sea and Jim opened his eyes to watch his Blair whimper and moan, tongue licking dry lips, chest heaving while Jim pounded into him and thanked the gods of the sea that Blair loved him, wanted him, was giving everything to him. 

Blair moved back against his thrusts, meeting every one with a hunger that Jim knew only he could sate. And he watched Blair clutch the bedsheets, hold onto the moment, that endless eternity that danced between pleasure and pain, walked the knife's edge, survived the dragon's fire only to come out purer and wiser. The descent afterwards was like the long fall off a cliff, vertigo taking them back down to earth after grasping a moment of paradise. 

Jim climbed into bed and pulled Blair into his arms, their kisses slow and loving, tender touches and sweet caresses enough to drive away the how of getting to this place, the two of them in equal command, partners and lovers sailing the high seas together.... 

* * *

...."Jim, hey babe, you okay?" 

Jim's eyes popped open and Blair was beside him, kneeling down next to the couch. 

"You didn't hear me? You have got to be kidding, man." 

"Must have dozed off, Chief," Jim said with an averted gaze, all the while trying to hide his hard rock of a cock pressing into his jeans. "Zoned out or something." 

"Yeah." Blair grinned at him. "Or something like you were daydreaming? And it was a real good one I'd say." 

"It was, Sandburg," Jim replied and leaned up on one elbow. "You looked real cute in that pink tutu and the ballet slippers." 

Blair made a face and started to stand. "Funny, Jim. Real funny." But he laughed as he said it. 

Jim shot out a hand, dragging Blair back and pulling the smaller man down to lay on top of him. Jim cherished Blair's easy laugh and playful wiggling, his fingers working into dark curls and tugging Blair's mouth to his. 

Just as His Little Captain yielded so did His Little Anthropologist and the taste of sweetness, a mint or chewing gum, filled Jim's mouth, settling along his tongue as it stroked Blair's. 

Finally, Blair pulled back, elbows on Jim's chest, chin resting in his palms, studying him with a steady mix of academic gaze and controlled arousal. 

"So which fantasy were you having when I so rudely interrupted? And would you have finished it off without me?" 

"Guess which one," Jim said and ran a thumb across Blair's thoughtfully pursed lips. 

Blair's tongue shot out and licked Jim's thumb, teeth nipping at the skin. Jim's fingers trailed under Blair's hair to expose the line of graceful neck,staring at the skin and wanted so very much to kiss that place there just behind the ear. 

"Captain Commando?" 

Jim slowly shook his head, gaze moving to meet Blair's, knowing he'd get lost in the ocean depth of Blair's blue eyes if he wasn't careful. Blair smiled, a seductive little tease of a smile. 

"Roman Gladiator?" 

Jim shook his head again and Blair leaned closer, elbows sliding off and those hands caught at his shoulders, fingers massaging his neck, fingers running like fine satin around his ear and across his chin. Blair touched Jim's lips, two fingers sliding into Jim's mouth and he sucked while Blair licked his lips and opened his mouth for a quick breath. 

"How about Black Jack Jim?" 

Jim let a smile pull at his mouth, a twinkle of mischief sparkling like diamonds in his eyes. 

"Oh, that's my favourite," Blair moaned and moved against Jim's still hard length that remained yet unsatisfied. "Can we play now? You can tie my wrists and I'll try to refuse your advances although I'm terribly attracted to you. And then I'll say 'you brute, you rogue, I love you, I love you, I hate you.' Just like Jennifer Jones in Duel in the Sun." 

Jim offered Blair a puzzled expression. "That's not a pirate movie. It's a western." 

"Yeah, but it always sounded like one of those lusty gusty books. Kinda melodramatic...over the top, but hot, hot, hot!" 

Jim stared at his partner and wondered what in the world he was talking about. 

"What?!" 

"You know, bodice rippers. Those books that you see with the hunky men and the beautiful women on the cover. You could be a model for those books, Jim. Trust me, you have the body." 

"Sandburg, shut up and kiss me." 

"Yes, My Rogue Captain, I am yours to command." 

Jim grabbed Blair's wrists, pulling both behind Blair's back and with one hand, Jim managed to control Blair's less than enthusiastic struggle while his other hand gripped a handful of hair and forced Blair's mouth down on his. 

The struggle ceased almost immediately and Blair was devouring Jim, tongue fucking his mouth. 

*Wait a minute. I thought I was in command*. 

"Sandburg," Jim growled through the assault. "You're not playing right. You give in too easily, you little harlot." 

"God, Jim. I had to sit through the most boring meeting today and all I thought about was getting home to you. Man, could we skip to the part where I give in and you make mad passionate love to me?" 

"No, babe. I want to play the game." 

Jim rolled and dumped Blair onto the floor. He was on his feet and picking his lover up in one quick fluid motion, flinging Blair over his shoulder. 

"Oh my god, Jim! Don't carry me upstairs! You'll kill us both doing that." 

Jim just gave Blair a swat on the ass. "Shut up, My Little Captain or I'll have to punish you. Let's see, there's flogging." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

Another swat to the ass half way up the stairs and Blair yelped. 

"You would dare! You, you scoundrel...you blackguard!" 

"That's better. You're starting to play the game." 

"Arghhhh!" 

"Very good. Getting into the spirit now. There's also keel hauling." > >"You don't have a boat." 

"I have friends that have boats." 

Jim made the top of the stairs and dropped Blair onto the bed with a bounce. He stood over his prize and thought they ought to invest in a couple of outfits just for this occasion. He'd probably have to buy Blair a new shirt every time they played though. Oh, he just loved the sound of ripping fabric. 

With lightning speed, Jim reached down and dragged Blair up to his knees by his shirt. 

"How much do you like this shirt, babe?" Jim purred. 

Blair's eyes sparked fire, light reflecting the burning passion in his gaze. 

"Hate the damn thing. Ought to be in the rag bag already," Blair said breathlessly. 

With a jerk, Jim ripped the garment to Blair's waist revealing the young man's slender, masculine form, beautiful chest and ripe nipples ready to be nibbled voraciously. 

"Oh man," Blair crooned. "I love it when you do that." 

"You are suppose to be fighting my advances, Sandburg. How can I be Black Jack Jim, Rogue Captain, Pirate of the High Seas if my captive gives up his honour without so much as an 'unhand me, you knave?' Will I have to make you walk the plank?" 

"Ooooh. The plank. Yeah, make me walk the plank, Black Jack Jim. Then shove your plank into me." 

"God, Blair. I love it when you talk dirty to me." 

Jim peeled Blair's shirt off of him and shoved the young man down on the bed. He yanked Blair's shoes off, pretending they were tall black boots and then the tight jeans came off just like he had undressed his love in his daydream. 

Blair watched him pull his sweater over his head and let out a whimpering sigh. Jim stopped in concern. 

"Don't stop now, babe," Blair commanded. 

"What was that noise you made? I thought you had fainted or something." 

Blair grazed him with a burning glance. I was swooning, Black Jack Jim. Don't you know swooning when you hear it? I'm swooning for fear of my chastity." Blair giggled at that and lay back to watch Jim kick off his shoes and slide out of his pants, hard cock ready. 

"Oh my, Black Jack Jim. Are you going to use that thing on me?" 

"You better believe it, My Little Captain. But first I'll ravish your body and make you mine, heart, soul and flesh." 

"You are so poetic, Jim." 

"Yeah, a real romantic." 

With a growl, Jim pounced, Blair laughing with delight as Jim pinned him to the bed, mouth latching onto the young man's neck to kiss and bite, loving little nibbles that left pleasant bruises and sent a tingle down the spine. 

Jim's fingers wound in Blair's curls, loving the softness and the texture, loving the scent that rose up from his lover's hair and body, teasingly spicy and sweet as nectar. His tongue traced a pattern across his partner's throat, the taste unique to Blair with a slightly salty aftertaste. 

Blair moaned beneath him, hips moving to make contact groin to groin, a slow powerfully seductive manoeuvre that almost sent Jim over the edge. Their mouths sought each other, tongues dancing and darting playfully, an all consuming activity for that moment in time. 

Jim pulled back after a while and gazed down on his lover, Blair's lips red from rough kissing, hair laying out on the pillow like a halo. Jim reached to caress Blair's face, trace lightly over eyes that closed in a slow seductive way. Blair's mouth came open just a bit and the tongue touched ever so delicately to the upper lip. A sigh escaped and Jim leaned down to suck each nipple in turn, making the sighs turn into moans and groans. 

"Let me ride you," Blair whispered. 

"You're not going to play the game at all, are you, babe?" 

"God Jim, I'm conquered already. I've always been conquered. I've been conquered since the day I first met you." 

"Play the game for me, sweetheart. Please." 

Blair smiled up at him. "Okay, as long as I can ride you. Force me then." 

Jim grinned wickedly and rolled till Blair was on top of him. 

"Okay, I have an idea. Here's the scenario. You're the captain I've captured and your crew's lives are at stake. I'll make them walk the plank and there's nothing but sharks in the water. You have to give yourself to me so to save your crew from death." 

"I can do that." 

Blair sat back on his heels, straddling Jim's torso. 

"Get the lube out of the drawer, Little Captain," Jim ordered. "You'll ride me tonight or your crew dies in the shark infested waters below." 

"You are a fiend, Black Jack Jim, but if I must, I'll do what I have to do to save my crew," Blair offered in a melodramatic voice. He retrieved the tube as if reluctant and sat again, straddling Jim who now had pushed himself up to a near sitting position. 

"Turn around and bare you most private place to me." 

Blair gave a gasp and worked at not giggling through the play acting. He obeyed with his ass in the air, bared to Jim's scrutiny. 

"Beautiful, little one. So very beautiful." 

Jim squeezed some of the ointment out onto his fingers and worked the slickness around Blair's hole, moving closer and closer till a finger slid in and Blair gasped again. In and out Jim moved, his other hand capturing Blair's balls and kneading them gently, his hand moving to stroke Blair's hard cock. Blair moaned and moved against the firm grip, panting when Jim slid another finger into him. 

"Ahhhh." 

Jim chuckled lightly, increasing his speed of stroke, moving down to squeeze the balls after ever so many beats of the rhythm. A third finger went in and Blair moved back to take it. 

Jim felt Blair's coming a moment before it happened. He felt the cock swell, the sack tighten. He felt the almost imperceptible increase in Blair's already pounding heartbeat, the blood racing through the veins like a runaway locomotive. Jim felt the contraction around his fingers as Blair gave a cry and came with a series of thrusts against Jim's hand. 

Jim slid his fingers out and massaged Blair's ass cheeks, admiring their perfection and the slender muscled thighs, not the muscles of a bodybuilder, but that of a runner, one that never seemed to stop moving. 

With a slow, languid stroke, Jim moved up Blair's thighs to the young man's waist and helped him turn around. Blair's eyes smouldered with desire and Jim knew his lover was working to remain in character for his sake. 

"Now ride me, My Gorgeous Captain. Ride me hard or we'll do it until you get it right." 

"Promises, promises," Blair quipped then bit his lip. "Sorry. Oh must I, Black Jack Jim? Must I impale myself upon such a huge, daunting organ as that?" 

"It was Jim's turn to laugh. "Overboard, Sandburg." 

"Man, I just can't please you, can I?" 

"Oh you please me very much, baby. Satisfy my needs now." 

"I thought you'd never ask. I mean, as you command, My Rogue Captain. for the sake of my crew. You may take my body, but you'll never take my heart." 

Blair moved up and slid back, guiding himself onto Jim's hard length. Jim watched the exquisite display of emotion and expression on Blair's face, the eyes closed and the tongue touching again the upper lip. Blair's brow furrowed momentarily, but the expression of pain slid away almost instantly and Blair was there as close as possible, Jim fully inside of that tight, hot ass. 

Jim reached up to capture Blair's face and those eyes opened to gaze down on him adoringly. 

"Perhaps..." Blair said dreamily. "You can take my heart as well, Black Jack Jim." 

Jim smiled and gathered Blair close to him, mouths catching to hold on and they began to ride, slowly working the waves of passion, riding the crest until the need forced them into a frenzied, needful drive towards completion. 

Jim latched onto Blair's hips, pulling the young man up then forcing him down hard. Blair clutched at Jim's shoulders, clinging with head thrown back and mouth open, gasping wildly until Jim peaked into oblivion and his mind went into momentary orbit around the sun. 

He came down to find Blair laid out on top of him, chest still heaving with exertion, but calming. His lover rubbed a cheek against his smooth chest like a cat. Anytime now Jim expected to hear Blair begin to purr. 

"So, My Little Captain, have I made you mine, body, mind, heart and spirit?" Jim asked, gently tugging on a handful of hair to get Blair's attention. 

Blair raised his head, a devil's smile playing on an angel's face. 

"I am yours, My Rogue Captain," Blair murmured. "Yours always, forever." 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
